


To trust again

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a home [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt Spencer Reid, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: When Emily comes back from Paris, Morgan offers her to stay with them.(This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.)
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: To build a home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl

Emily is back and Morgan was not gonna let her stay in some hotel so when they catched Ian Doyle he was quick to offer her to stay with him and Reid. 

"A good plate of leftovers for Agent Prentiss." Morgan said with a wide smile and puts a plate down in front of her.

"You are too kind, thank you." 

"Morgan please tell me you made-" Spencer stopped himself when he saw Emily sitting in the kitchen. "What is she doing here?" 

"She is staying with us."

"Wait you haven't discussed this with him?" 

"He can share his bed with me for a few weeks it's not gonna hurt him." Morgan tries to calm the situation.

"I don't- I don't want her here."

"Spencer cut it."

"No, I won't. I- No- this- no." He stumbles out before hitting his head forgetting the keys in his hand.

"Hey hey hey careful." Quickly Morgan removes the key. "Let's talk in my office okay?" Morgan waits till the door was closed before talking to Reid. "She just got back to Washington and its just till she finds a new apartment. It's a matter of weeks."

"Which can take months."

"Then so it be. We have enough room-"

"I don't want her here. This is my home and I don't like strangers here."

"She is not a stranger."

"She is a person not living in this house, in this scenario she is a stranger. And she shouldn't even be here,because she is dead." Spencer gives back. "We buried her, she is dead." 

"Spencer-"

"No, Emily is dead."

"Emily is not dead, she is in the kitchen."

"We buried her." Spencer sits down on the ground starting to pull on his hair and Morgan guides him onto the floor. "She is dead,we buried her. She was buried, we buried her." He repeats over and over again till the pulling his hair stops and he looks at Morgan who was sitting in front of him. "Please make her leave."

"We just try the night and then see what the day brings okay? I will sleep on the couch or with you in your bed what ever you prefer."

"With me."

"I will do that. What about you grab your hot shower and then go ahead to bed and I will look after Emily and show her were she can put her stuff?"

"That's okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Morgan leaves the office after him and goes back into the kitchen were Emily was till sitting not having eaten anything.

"When I said yes I thought you had asked him."

"I didn't think it would bother him."

"Well, I will be out of your hair-"

"No. Don't. He is okay, you will stay in my rooms on the third floor and I will stay with him. I told him we would try this night and see what tomorrow brings." The night brought nightmares and not much sleep. "Spencer it's okay. I am here."

"Emily." Spencer chokes out.

"What happened with Emily? Tell me."

"She was gone again. She died again." 

"She is right upstairs, I promise." Morgan tries calming him down. "You want me to get her?"

"No." Morgan eventually puts his head down on Spencer's chest, listening to Spencer cry till they both fall back asleep and Morgan tries his best in the morning to not mess up Spencer's routine on top of everything and then Emily, with her kindness did and made Pancakes that made the house smell like them causing Spencer to feel sick. He doesn't like eating breakfast this early,normally he picks something up with Morgan at nine. 

Uncomfortable he stands in the kitchen stimming by scratching his arm. "Spencer what is wrong?" She tries, her hair put up with a hair clip but he doesn't talk to her but instead took all the ingredients and puts them back wherever they belong. "I was going to clean that back up I promise." Spencer was mumbling something under his breath and Emily can't lie and say she wasn't relived when Morgan came down the stairs. 

"What is wrong?"

"She changed it."

"What did she change?" Patiently Morgan stands in front of Spencer and Emily knows how much it must hurt Morgan to not just grab Spencer's hand and stopping him from scratching his neck this intensely. "One deep breath, c'mon and then we can talk about this."

"Our morning routine. She changed it."

"We sometimes change it too."

"It wasn't suppose to be changed today." Morgan looks at the small blackboard hanging at the wall stating every step and if Spencer needed it he would go back after every step ticking everything he had done. He had stopped after the step 'getting dressed'. 

"We can just ignore ignore her. The next step is coffee, you always put our coffee on now. Can we do that?" Emily quickly got out of the way, making Spencer space if he wants it but he doesn't move. "We just lost a couple of minutes,it's okay."

"No."

"It's not that late."

"It is after six."

"I know. But we can still do it in time, we will just shorten the reading time and then continue with getting your shoes and coat on on time alright?" Eventually Spencer agrees and falls back into the routine while Emily got ready so she wouldn't make them late. 

"I just wanted to let you know I will be back at the hotel by the end of the day." She announces to Morgan. 

"Emily-"

"No,don't. I thought when you offered this that Spencer was doing alright but he isn't and I am not getting in the way of that. We both now that I am the reason and he sure as hell doesn't need me walking around in his home then." Morgan knew she was right so they settled on Emily staying at a hotel for a few more days so Spencer can get used to her being back and he wasn't amazed when the day arrived that she came back into the house but it was okay. 

It took her one day and he held her captive for chess games, and while she didn't have the heart to tell him that she was falling asleep,Morgan had. "Kid, come on it's late, I don't want to sleep alone."

"You normally always sleep alone." He points out not looking up from the game. 

"Last game and then I want attention." Emily bit back a chuckle before making a move. 

Spencer started opening up a little bit the next morning. "I am just afraid that if I get up now she isn't there and I just had a really intensive dream."

"She is there I promise." Morgan pulls Spencer closer to himself. "You hear that?" They are quiet for a moment until Spencer nods. "That are her footsteps. She is getting ready if it helps you you can go up and knock."

"That would be weird."

"That's okay." Spencer didn't get up out of bed till Emily passed they bedroom door and Morgan called her in. 

"Good Morning."

"Morning."

"You two don't really look like motivation." She points at the blankets they are buried under and Spencer having his head on Morgan's chest,chewing on his own finger. "You want me to bring you coffee?"

"No we will be up in a moment." 

"Alright,see you downstairs." Morgan came downstairs alone twenty minutes later announcing that Emily can take Spencer's car and they will catch up later. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Can I do something?"

"Give him time. Yesterday was good don't you think?"

"For a few hours." 

"Can you blame him?" He asks her. "You died and I know it was the safer way and I would never judge you for taking that step and I don't think Spencer does but your death started so much more than just the planning of a funeral. And I know this isn't what you wanted and intended but-"

"What happened?" She interrupts him.

"What?"

"What happened? You said it started so much more."

"You don't want to know." 

"I do. I deserve it. Say it." Emily demands. 

"Well for starters you died in front of me and I begged for you not to. I begged, and I thought it wasn't enough no matter what case I would solve, no matter what I did, it wouldn't be enough to make this up. You had us plan your funeral,we carried your casket. We placed roses on your grave and- and it was empty. I- I- I- went there- I cried for you there and you weren't even buried there. Me and Spencer didn't talk, we hardly talked till he bought drugs to get his mind of you. I had to hold him through his cravings for weeks and you were wandering around in Paris. And then you show up and you make us and especially Spencer realize that we have been lied to over the last months. JJ is one of his best friends he trusted her, he went to her when I was being an asshole and not there for him. You almost ruined us." He yells and instead of being angry Emily takes him in her arms bringing his head down on her shoulder while he cries and sobs and eventually Spencer stands in the door looking at them anxious until Morgan stops. "I am sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No no no,hey it was good you did." Flustered Morgan whips the tears of his cheeks before turning around and seeing Spencer standing there.

"Hey pretty boy, you ready to go?" He asks with a raspy voice. 

"I was- maybe we could- could we maybe just stay here today?"

"Of course."

"I will tell Hotch. If you need anything call." She grabs the keys off the counter and motions to go to the door but Spencer stops her.

"No I meant, I meant all of us."

"I- yeah. Yeah we can stay here I am sure Hotch is fine with it as long as we come in if there is a case."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl

It took them four weeks and Emily had completely taken over. The table in the living room was hers filled with work, whenever Morgan goes up in his room to get something it looks like something exploded in there and a routine was long gone.

"Could you hurry up, pretty boy?" 

"I am getting dressed give me a second." 

"You can have mine- I mean your bathroom I am done." 

"I'd rather not. C'mon Spencer put your vest and tie on in your room." 

"It's first tie and the vest and no,I haven't even got into my pants yet." Annoyed Morgan leans his head against the door and then his phone rings and there it is a new case. "We've got a new case, Emily start the car we will be there in a second." It was a really quick brushing his teeth and no shower so when they all came into the conference room Hotch said what everyone was thinking. 

"Emily you need to find an apartment. This is no longer acceptable."

"What do you mean it's not acceptable?" She asks sitting down. 

"You three look like you are about to murder each other and Morgan if you could wear another shirt ones in a while I would be very thankful."

"Prentiss and Reid keep putting their stuff in the washing machine first."

"You are just proving my point."

"We aren't doing that?"

"I put your shirts the day before yesterday." 

"Yeah and who is wearing is?" Morgan marks pointing at the dark nearly black purple dress shirt. "If I look at the size right now it sure isn't yours."

"I don't need to know who is wearing who's shirt just please Prentiss do us the favour and look for a new apartment." 

To convince Emily of a new apartment was more difficult than they thought. Some were to big, some to small,some to bright, some to dark, some to far away from the city, some to close to the main traffic roads, some to uncomfortable. And at first nobody was judging her, moving out of a house like Morgan and Reid's is nothing you want but even the two slowly started to push her to get a new apartment because as much as their liked watching reality TV Shows it wasn't it. 

"Kiddo, we will do three apartment tours this Sunday and you will decide." Rossi announces putting a file down. All of them meeting every standard. "No more excuses."

"If I am not feeling-"

"Then you will have to wait till you feel it. Sunday at nine,the first apartment." He tells her and by 4PM the thing was done and a contract was signed. "Well that wasn't so hard was it? And you can move in in two weeks and till then you can keep annoying Morgan and Spencer."

"When I joined the team I never thought I would live with any one of you this long."

"You weren't actually enjoying it were you?"

"I did for some time. I mean Morgan and Spencer can be the sweetest souls on earth but they both need time to themselves and they are just weird sometimes. I can't even describe it." 

For their last evening together they had cooked together and were now all seated on the couch starting the baking show Emily was obsessed about. "I am gonna miss this."

"I won't." Spencer says eating a piece of his Lasagna. "This is a really unnecessary show. You can't even really keep up with the recipe because they aren't showing everything."

"You can look them up on their website."

"Then why would you watch the show? It doesn't make sense." Morgan chuckled looking at Spencer who was sitting in the middle between the two of them. 

"Pretty boy tomorrow you will have you bed to yourself again, you can have your bathroom to yourself and you know what, you will miss this." 

"I doubt it." 

If they had to write a report about this three months,they would write that it was okay but now that they are back to normal, it is even better.

And if Emily had a pipe broke in the apartment above hers and she needed a place to stay, maybe she had to take the couch and had to use the guest bathroom instead of getting Morgan's floor. 

But that was okay, she didn't need to tell them it wasn't an always upcoming problem, they knew, they just weren't gonna comment it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
